Painful Pleasure
by Link no Sou
Summary: Un oneshot basado en el muy querido capitulo 25 del Anime. Ya saben, Spoiler del nombre de L, del capi 25 y lo normal! Lean y recuerden es yaoi LxLight


_**Painful Pleasure**_

Muy bien, este será mi primer fic, One-shot de Death Note basado en su 100 por ciento en el tan amado, adorado, idolatrado y admirado, capitulo 25 del Anime.

_L.-_ Admitámoslo…en ese capitulo me vi mas Uke que nunca

_Light.-_ En cierto modo si, pero al mismo tiempo yo me vi mas…humano que nunca, eso no es bueno…

Cierto, muy cierto, aunque ahora que me acuerdo aun no tengo bien planteado el titulo del fic. ¿Les gusta el que tiene?

_Ambos.-_ Pues la verdad si, aunque no nos gusta lo que quiere decir…

Pues ahora se aguantan, bien, datos técnicos como siempre por que no los puedo omitir y ya son casi mi firma jejejeje.

_**Titulo.-**_ Painful Pleasure

_**Subtitulo.-**_ _"Porque todo en esta vida duele¿no es así?"_

_**Resumen.-**_ La lluvia caía, a lo lejos unas campanas sonando, entraron y ambos decidieron demostrase algo antes de que la cuenta llegara a 0, antes de que el tiempo acabara, antes de que dios se convirtiera en el diablo.

_**Advertencias.-**_ Spoiler del capitulo 25, del nombre de L, del tomo 7 del manga. Muerte de un personaje, lemon, algo de vocabulario filosófico (si se me da la gana).

_L.-_ Ósea que, aquí yo

_Light.-_ No ibas a estar contenta hasta escribirlo¿verdad?

Pues no…¬¬ así que se me conforman con eso o si no—muestra el puño-Verán como les va—los ve temblar-Bueno, ahora si, vamos al fic, que es a lo que vinieron mis pequeños pupilos¿verdad?

* * *

Hacia 15 minutos que habían entrado al edificio luego de haberse empapado tanto como si se hubieran duchado. Light estaba enfadado, lo veía de un modo molesto, mientras el le pasaba la toalla y le susurraba un "lo siento". Lo analizo, se acerco a el con la toalla sobre la cabeza para después agacharse, ante la sorpresa de Light y comenzar a secar sus pies después de un "Haz lo que quieras" de Light.

Sintió otra toalla sobre su frente, supo que era su compañero quien lo estaba secando, con cuidado, con delicadeza, entonces sintió algo caliente subir a sus mejillas, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

_-¿Qué clase de hechizo usas para que yo me sienta así con tu sola precensia?—_Pensaba, entonces dejo de sentir la calidez de la toalla y, en un impulso estupido, tomo su mano dejando caer ambas toallas al suelo.

-Sucede algo¿Ryuuzaki?—Cuestiono, parecía confundido

-No, solo, yo, veras—no alzaba la mirada, sentía que si lo veía a los ojos esa "sensación" aumentaría y se volvería adictiva, desearía tener más. Pero¡Oh la sagrada e inevitable tentación!, aquella que lleva a los hombres a cometer guerras solo por poder, aquella que lleva a las pequeñas vírgenes a probar el placer carnal.

Y¿Por qué pasa eso?, por que la tentación es algo tan fuerte como para oponerse a ella, por que todos los humanos caemos en ella seamos genios o no, sepamos lo que conlleva o no, y si quieren pruebas, solo vean como nuestro detective al fin, alzo la mirada y se dejo llevar por esa inmensa curiosidad de _**el placer**_.

Tumbo al chico sobre los escalones, acerco su rostro hasta la boca del otro, comenzó a saborearlos, Light solo estaba inmóvil, sentía el beso y como L comenzaba pedir acceso total a su cavidad. Trato de alejarlo pero era muy fuerte, trato de oponerse pero sus labios eran tan o mas dulces como todo lo que comía.

El celular sonó, como decía el dicho, Light se salvo por _la campana_, pero, que sorpresa que cuando Watari le decía que necesitaba que _ambos_ fueran a la sala principal…

-Lo siento, pero en este momento, Light-kun y yo estamos en una junta **privada**, así que iremos para allá en un rato—se escucho un "pero Ryuuzaki" mientras el aludido apagaba el teléfono.

Volteo a ver a Light que aun seguía sorprendido por lo antes sucedido, L sonrió de un modo nunca visto en el, para después tomar las muñecas del menor y colocarlas a la fuerza en el suelo. Lamió su cuello suavemente mientras Light se sonrojaba a sobremanera y trataba de retener el placer que le producía sentir la lengua de L en su cuello.

* * *

20 minutos atrás, estaban en las escaleras del edificio secándose.

15 minutos antes, se había ido sobre Light y lo había besado.

5 minutos antes, logro llevar a Light hasta la habitación.

Después, perdió la cuenta de los minutos y se concentro en hacerle el amor a ese pequeño demonio, el cual ahora estaba tratando de golpearlo con tal que lo dejara en paz, cosa que L no haría, y menos cuando tenía esa sensación de tristeza y nostalgia.

-R-Ryuuzaki, basta—gemía Yagami al sentir las largas manos de L en su entrepierna, aun, gracias al cielo, cubierta por el pantalón, aunque no duraría más.

-No voy a parar Yagami Light, por que esto es algo que había querido hacer ya hace tiempo—Susurro al oído de Light, provocando que este lo voltease a ver algo asustado y molesto.

-Ni si quiera creas que yo dejare que me tomes como una chica cualquiera, Ryuuzaki—Lo empujo como pudo y el otro solo rió

-Si no te estoy tratando como cualquier prostituta de la esquina, Light-kun—tomo nuevamente las muñecas del chico y las coloco sobre su cabeza-Si no como lo que eres, un dios

-¿Sigues insistiendo en que yo soy Kira?, parece que no estarás contento hasta que todas las pruebas me señalen

-No es eso, y aunque sigas diciendo tales cosa, yo se que tu—se callo, estaba volviendo a dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento de justicia, esa necesidad de demostrar que Light era Kira.

Pero, oh, esta vez se detuvo antes, bajo el rostro, sus mechones de cabello cubrieron sus ojos, Light comenzaba a levantarse cuando escucho una risa, volteo a ver a L y vio como el detective tenia sus ojos fijos en el, como si estuviera viendo uno de sus pasteles o algo aun mas dulce.

Nuevamente sus labios estaban juntos, pero esta vez Light ya no oponía resistencia, se dejaba hacer, Ryuuzaki había logrado hacer que el León pasara a ser un simple gatito domado por la fiera que había en el.

-Ahh, Ryuuzaki—la lengua del mayor estaba bastante entretenida con los oídos de Light, sonrió, ese gemido tan dulce y lleno de placer daba a entender que esa era una de sus zonas sensibles.

-¿Dónde mas te tendré que morder para que me mires así?—El menor claramente estaba enojado, pero su expresión cambio nuevamente a una suplicante en cuanto sintió los largos dedos del detective en su miembro-je, y eso que no te he mordido

-Cá-cállate—apretó las cobijas hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, L sonrió y quito los cabellos de la frente de _su nuevo dulce_ vio sus ojos llenos de ira, pero a la vez lo veían con suplica y deseo.

Volvió a besarlo pero, esta vez fue un beso suave, tierno. Light respondió encantado pero a la vez, en su interior, deseaba alejarlo. Toda una contradicción para que el pequeño Kira, que en estos momentos solo era Light Yagami, _un dulce mas para L_. Y, quizás, eso era lo que mas le molestaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en cuanto sintió la calida boca de L cubriendo totalmente su miembro. Su mente comenzaba a jugarle bromas, poco a poco comenzaba a pedir más, gritaba el _nombre_ del mayor, hasta que no aguanto más y llego al orgasmo en la boca del otro.

-Y yo que creía que no te estaba gustando esto—musito Ryuuzaki con un poco de semen aun cayéndole por la comisura de la boca.

-N-no, me vengas con, eso ahora—respiraba agitado, sudaba y el cabello le cubría en gran parte su rostro, sus mejillas se notaban deliciosamente rosadas y eso, solo excitaba aun mas a L.

Tomo a Light por la nuca, lo acerco a el y lo comenzó a besar salvajemente, Light lo alejo, Ryuuzaki metió uno de sus dedos en su boca ocasionando que Light la abriese mas y después lo siguió besando como si de eso dependiera su vida, y en realidad, así era.

Con el semen que quedaba en sus dedos, Ryuuzaki comenzó a _preparar _la entrada de Light, el cual al sentir esa intromisión rompió el beso con L sonrojándose mas y gimiendo. Inserto un segundo dedo mientras veía complacido como el menor comenzaba a reaccionar ante las caricias.

-Ahhh, basta…ammm, L—gimió cuando sintió un 3er dedo abrirse paso en su interior. El aludido sonrió, sabía que _su pastel_ estaba listo.

Retiro con cuidado sus dedos, recostó totalmente a Light, coloco sus piernas sobre sus hombros y comenzó a penetrarlo con cuidado. Light dejo caer unas pequeñas lagrimas, avergonzado y dominado, no dolía tanto como esperaba pero dolía. Ryuuzaki aumento el ritmo, Light gritaba el nombre de su _amante_ mientras sentía como su mente se nublaba, solo podía pensar en el exquisito placer que sentía en esos momentos.

-Nnnnh, Light, eres tan, ahhh, me…me…--Llego a el clímax con un grito placentero, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió el semen de Light cubriendo su estomago.

-Ahh, Ry-ryuuzaki, nnnh—sentía el calor de la esencia del detective, poco a poco su mente volvía a la normalidad.

Salio del interior de Light, bastante sudado y aun rojo, se sentó a un lado y trato de recuperar el aire. Light por su parte tomo su ropa y empezó a vestirse, aun sentía como si todo le diera vueltas, pero decidió ya no darle importancia.

-Watari te llamo, dijo que era algo urgente¿verdad?—L asintió-Entonces vamos, creo que estarán preguntándose que tipo de _**junta privada**_ teníamos solo los dos—sarcásticamente.

-_"Agarra y dice eso justo después de lo que paso¿No es acaso misterioso y atrayente?"_ Supongo, así que vamos—tomo su ropa y se vistió, igualmente.

En todo el camino hasta la sala principal, ninguno de los dos hablo. Caminaban casi al mismo ritmo pero se evitaban, Light a L principalmente. Llegaron al lugar y L prosiguió a sentarse como siempre. Estaban totalmente secos, ni siquiera se notaba que habían estado fuera en la lluvia.

Los demás presentes tenían varias preguntas para hacerles, pero en cuanto L menciono el trato de "probar el cuaderno" las preguntas se olvidaron y los reclamos iniciaron.

Light pensó que si lo sucedido había sido planeado solo para llevarlo a la cama, quizás si había sido así, al fin y al cabo es L, el mejor detective del mundo. Sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta, odiaba pensar en eso.

Las preguntas llegaban a su cabeza¿De verdad lo quería¿había sido solo por puro placer?, entre mas respuestas afirmativas obtenía mas dolor sentía, entonces escucho como la cuchara que L tenia en su mano caía. Rápidamente volvió a la realidad mientras veía el cuerpo de L caer, no lo creía, pero justo cuando estaba por tocar el suelo, se lanzo y el recibió el impacto.

Miro sus ojos, estaban brillando, pero al mismo tiempo vio una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Por qué sonríes?—susurro tan bajo que solo L lo escucho

-Por que, estas llorando

-Eso es mentira—las lagrimas caían por su rostro, L estaba muriendo, y eso estaba bien, pero…

-Yo, amé a Light Yagami—apretó el hombro del chico-No a Kira

-Ryuuzaki…no, no te mueras—Sabia que eso era imposible, pero poco a poco iba entendiendo el porque de su reacción.

L cerro sus ojos, aun mantenía esa sonrisa, Light estallo, comenzó a gritar, sus ojos seguían llenos de lagrimas, los demás trataban de alejarlo.

Por que al final, Light Yagami se había enamorado de Elle Lawliet, y Elle Lawliet de Light Yagami.

Por que al final, a ninguno les importo si el otro era Kira o L.

Por que al final…

Nada, ni nadie, es perfecto.

Fin.

* * *

_L.-_ Snif, que mona historia…

_Light.-_ Pero ¿Por qué yo de uke? . Todos saben que yo mando aquí!

Y yo mando sobre ustedes dos mijitos, así que se me callan!

Bien, espero de todo, menos virus y amenazas de muerte, además de hojas de death note (Eso es otro asunto XD). En especial espero el comentario de Daniela, pues como siempre ella me ayuda a mejorar cada día más.

Nuevamente el fic va dedicado a Chise2602 y a Lynx, pero esta vez quisiera agregar que va dedicado a, una amiga especial, que lo mas seguro es que no lo lea hasta que yo le diga que se lo dedique, jejejeje.

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero comentarios, bye.


End file.
